Who could love the rain woman?
by ReallyYesShips
Summary: All the rain woman has ever wanted was to be loved too. (Rated T to be safe. Re-upload, explained inside.)


**(I'm re-uploading this as to get rid of a un-needed review that was left on the previous upload. Please keep your beliefs and personal views to yourself, I don't push mine on you and I don't expect it back. If you don't agree with this story or fanfiction in general, first of all why come on this site and secondly why read it? Anyway, sorry for my rant, hope you enjoy.)**

 **Thank you for the positive feed back on my first fanfic. It gave me the confidence and the push to write another. And seems as I have really fell for the crack-ship of Juvia and Laxus here is another. This one is based before the first one, yeah I'm kind of working backwards. But you could read either of the stories as stand alone one-shots. So I hope you like this one too.**

 **Sorry about any mistakes. And I couldn't remember whether Juvia uses 'san, chan' etc for who, so I'm sorry if I got those wrong as well. Let me know what you think, I'm tempted to write one on Rogue and Kagura as they are my favourite crack-ship but that's sometime in the future.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of these characters created by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

How could he act like what happened on our mission didn't? He's ignored Juvia since we got back. Not once has he looked Juvia's way, no matter what Juvia does. Its been a week! All he's done is sit upstairs by the balcony with the rest of his team. Juvia is starting to think he is doing this on purpose, if he regretted what happened between them so much he could of just spoken to her, but this was…cruel.

Out of spite Juvia shook out her hair and sauntered over to Gray and Lucy. If he didn't want her she'd find someone who would! Or at least someone to focus her attention on instead. And out of habit, that just happened to be Gray. Now she wouldn't go as far as to say she no longer loved the ice-maker mage (he was her first real love after all, she decided Bora didn't really count) but she'd long since realised no matter what she did she wouldn't get him to reciprocate those feelings. Realising that though she loved him, she was no longer _in_ love with him. - She had her suspicion he'd given his heart to another mage of the guild along time ago. - However she still kept up a facade with her friends, saying how handsome he was and how much Gray-sama was the best mage there was, but she didn't stalk him anymore, and her words no longer held the undying admiration they used to. But since then she had allowed her heart to fall for another, only to end up in the same predicament with a guy who doesn't reciprocate those feelings, ignores her and acts as though Juvia isn't even there.

So out of pettiness, she was going to make him realise that treating Juvia this way wouldn't be tolerated. She'd make him regret not wanting Juvia! Juvia added an extra sway to her hips -just in case he was watching- and sat next to Gray, whose arm lay over the back of the chair she happened to be sitting on. "Hello Gray-sama and Lucy-san, Juvia hopes you are both doing well."

"Juvia! I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?" Lucy happily chirped. Leaning slightly forward as if whatever Juvia had to say was more important than whatever they were previously talking about, probably Natsu. Gray only acknowledging her presence with a grunt and turning his head slightly towards her.

"Well Juvia went on a mission for about a month with Laxus-san by favour to Mira-san, Juvia got back a week ago but Lucy-san and Natsu-san were already gone on a private mission."

Juvia didn't miss the blush that now scattered Lucy's cheeks. "Yeah we only just got back to- wait did you say Laxus!" Lucy's eyes were almost bugged out as she partly shouted this causing a few people to turn around. Making Juvia blush fiercely out of embarrassment over the unwanted attention.

"Y-yes the town had requested a lightning dragon slayer and a water mage as these monsters lived in the towns water system and could only be killed with electricity- sorry Juvia is babbling. Anyway, we went as it paid well, though it did take awhile to track them all down. So many." The memory causing a shiver to run down Juvia's spine. It had taken them weeks to finally track down all of them.

"Oh Mavis, how was it working with Laxus, seems as you two don't even talk." Lucy's curious gaze and eagerness in her voice was hard to miss. But there was no juicy gossip to share. (At least none that Juvia wished others to hear. Yet.)

"Well it was…" Juvia's eyes flicked to the balcony and her words caught in her throat as non-other than _the_ lightning dragon slayer was stood there, eyes fixed on her but talking with his team, as if to make it look like he wasn't looking. But there was no mistaking the intense gaze he had solely fixed on her. "The mission went off with out a hitch. Juvia and Laxus-san haven't spoken since, so it's the same as always." Juvia couldn't keep her eyes on his and dropped her head down, squirming backwards in her chair. Obviously sensing her discomfort Gray wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a side hug. Of sorts.

"It's alright Juvia, you can come on a mission with us next time." Juvia offered a strained smile but accepted the hug, because if she was being honest she needed one. She stayed with her friends for the rest of the morning, not once allowing her gaze to drift up. But after a few hours she really just wanted to go home. She waved goodbye to her friends and swayed her way over to the guild doors keeping her eyes focused on the door. Because if he wanted to ignore Juvia, well Juvia would do the same.

"Juvia, you've left your umbrella." Mirajane called from the bar. So she turned back around to grab it, noticing Laxus was standing there facing Mira. Her heart beat faster and her hands got clammy, this would be the closest they'd been in a week. She kept her distance though - about a chairs worth - as she went to collect her umbrella from Mira "Thank you Mira-san, Juvia doesn't want to get caught in the rain." She only smiled and went to the other side of the bar to serve Cana her 14th (was it?) drink of the day. As Juvia went to pick her umbrella up from the counter Laxus' fingers brushed hers as he grabbed it first. "Laxus-san, please give Juvia her umbrella." She didn't look up to meet his gaze but could feel it on her.

"I don't know Juvia, I'm not sure you should be going out in this rain, it hasn't stopped in nearly a week." That was true. The gloomier Juvia felt the worse it rained each day. But Juvia knew that it was because Laxus-san had made her feel heartbroken and wasn't going to backdown. With more confidence than she knew she had, she snatched the umbrella from his hands, meeting his confused gaze, lightly growling out, "Well if you don't like the rain so much it's a good job you left Juvia. Like everyone has said Juvia's whole life 'who could love the rain woman?'." With this she swung around and walked out the guild with a fake smile stretching her lips painfully. The smile not managing to reach her eyes.

Juvia walked most of the journey back to fairy hills in silence, not many are brave enough to venture out into this rain, thunder had started to rumble, which meant lightning wasn't too far behind. The only sounds to comfort Juvia were the sloshing of her boots in the puddles, the heavy patter of rain drops hitting the top of her pink umbrella (a lot cheerier in colour than she felt) and the tearful sniffles she was trying to keep at bay until she was in the comfort of her own home. She was at the outskirts of the town by now. So it was to much of Juvia's surprise when an arm gently grabbed hers causing her to stop and look behind her. And there he was. The sole cause of her tears and the return of the rain that has always plagued Juvia's life. Laxus. He was standing there soaked as he stared at Juvia's tearful face. A mix of anger and sadness present on his.

"Juvia, why are you crying?" His brows furrowed and he actually looked concerned. Though Juvia had far gone past caring about how he felt.

"Because Laxus-san is a big jerk! He's ignored Juvia since we've been back, even after telling Juvia he liked her and wanted to be with her. He's toyed with Juvia's emotions. Juvia is hurt by Laxus-san and wishes they never kissed. Laxus-san brought Juvia's rain back." Now she knew she was being bitter and saying these things just out of spite. But she didn't care. She was crying now, no longer being able to hold back the tears that had been threatening to spill for days. Feeling the intense heaviness of her emotions wash over her like a wave. Crushing. And inescapable.

Laxus gave her words some thought before he finally spoke. "I'm sorry Juvia. And that isn't a word I use often. I do like you and I don't regret what happened between us. But I thought that you didn't feel the same and I wasn't going to force you to. So I gave you your distance, deciding if you tried to make something happen between us I would, willingly. But I wasn't going to push you to. I never wanted to hurt you." Juvia's eyes were wide, her tears had stopped only sniffles remaining, but she was bewildered. How could Laxus-san not realise how much Juvia liked him? She thought she had made it clear, especially since she hadn't shown interest in anyone other than Gray-sama in the past. But she had grew to love and want to be with only Laxus-san during their mission. Seeing the softer, real side of Laxus he keeps hidden from everyone else. And had ended up being the one to make the first move. Something Laxus brought out in her. With him she was more demanding of love and confident in her actions. She loved him.

Juvia jumped up and wrapped her arms around Laxus' neck, dropping her umbrella in the process. Latching her lips to his in a bruising kiss, that after he'd recovered from his shock he happily reciprocated. Pulling Juvia closer to him, and wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her up more, to breach the distance in their heights so they could kiss better. Juvia pulled back a proud and ecstatic smile on her face "Juvia loves Laxus-san and hopes Laxus-san would take Juvia as his girlfriend." Hope coating her words as she gazed into his eyes.

He let off a smug chuckle as a smirk graced his face, "Yeah I think I could do that.", Juvia's excited giggle/squeak made him actually show a genuine smile. A smile that Juvia vowed she would get him to show her more often as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered rapidly. And although he didn't say he loved her back, this was just as good. After a soft peck, Laxus placed her down on the ground and was just thankful that this interaction had happened outside the nosey looks of the guild and escaped the intruding gazes of the normally busy town, thanks to her rain. Which, now that he had time to think about it, had stopped. As he looked up, the dark clouds were fading and a blue sky peeked through for the first time in days. And he would be lying if he said he didn't miss the rain a bit. It was the perfect weather for his element.

As he took Juvia's hand in his and led her into the forested area leading to his house, he remembered what she had said in the guild hall 'who could love the rain woman?' and realised he could. And if he was being honest with himself (only himself) he already did; but that confession could wait awhile, today had been eventful enough. But it always was with Juvia. In a good way. His day was always improved by her.

Juvia's voice startled him slightly (though you'd never had known physically) "Laxus-san? Juvia has a request." He just grunted in response, which was enough encouragement for Juvia to continue. "Juvia wishes for us to stay a secret for a while, so Juvia can sort her head around being in a relationship with Laxus-san. Without the pressures of others in the guild." Her gaze hesitantly met his. Though he didn't like keeping them a secret, because he didn't want anyone else trying something with Juvia, he was also grateful. Because if there was anyone who hates people knowing their business more than anyone else, it was Laxus. For goodness-sake he lived out in the middle of the woods and only his closest friends knew how to find it (and of course Gramps).

"Alright. Besides, a secret relationship means secret make outs." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to blush tomato red. Making him chuckle in response.

"Always dirty thoughts Laxus-san!" Juvia chastised. However, the mock horror present in her tone of voice didn't hold the same conviction, especially since she started chuckling quietly to herself as well.

One line now being repeated in his head: I love _this_ rain woman.


End file.
